Looking Deeper
by Sol V
Summary: When Kira comes over unexpectedly Tommy has to look inside of himself to find out what he truly wants. Is it the right decision though?


Looking Deeper

"So, what should I do?" Kira Ford asked a long time friend of hers whom was now visiting from Miami. After biting her lip for a moment Tammy, Kira's friend, finally nodded in approval of the answer she was about to give. "Well Kira sounds to me as though you love him. I think you should just tell him...he sounds like he could make a great husband!" Tammy and Kira both shared a hearty laugh and departed from the cafe. The night breeze felt good against Kira's skin. It sent a small shiver down her spine, making her laugh a little. She could only think of one way to get warmer; in his arms.

"Hello..? Kira?" Kira's hazel eyes turned towards Tammy in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Tammy..I was just thinking of him again." Instantly Tammy's green eyes lit up. "I have the perfect idea, Kira! C'mon!" All the way to Tommy's house Kira kept pleading with Tammy to just stop, but she knew what she was doing...at least until she actually saw this Tommy. He was older then she expected...a lot older, but he was also much more handsome than she imagined. "Oh, Kira...What brings you here?" Tommy asked, his hair as spikey as ever. He leaned against the door, his black button up shirt loosened at the top so that it reveled the yellow shirt beneath. His black jeans and equally black socks matched so well it appeared that he was wearing a complete suit. "Oh...Nothing Dr. O, my friend..Tammy here," Kira shot Tammy a killing glaze. "she wanted to see you." Tammy and Tommy both shook hands and, as Tammy expected, they were both let into Tommy's fabulous house.

Inside Tammy wasted no time at all sending her plan into motion. As soon as Kira and Tammy had taken their seat on a couch she requested a cold soda to which Tommy had gladly retrieved for her. The can popped open and so it began. "So, Tommy is it?" Tommy nodded ready for more questions which he hoped were as easy as that one. "Tommy where is your wife at?" Tommy smiled a little, his cheeks slightly red. "I don't have a wife...Not yet." "Oooh." Tammy leaned forward a little more and continued on leaving Kira blushing madly at her side. Once Tammy and Kira were back at her house she would definitely be getting a beaten with a pillow or six. "So, what about your girlfriend?" Tommy raised his eyes to Kira. "No girlfriend either. Kira, why are you being so quite?" Tammy glanced over at Kira's lap and smirked. The soda can instantly fell from Tammy's slender fingers and fell onto Kira's short yellow skirt and black stockings. "Oh, Kira I'm so sorry!" Tammy smiled lightly as Tommy ran off into the hallway to get a towel for Kira.

Tommy took only thirty-seconds to come back to Kira, and to find that Tammy had just left. Tommy dabbed at Kira's skirt a little and then allowed Kira to wipe it off more throughly herself. "So, why did she leave so suddenly?" Tommy asked seating down beside Kira has he watched her with a smile. She looked so cute rubbing frantically at the large spots of soda on her skirt. She didn't look to happy at the moment so Tommy didn't say anything. "She said she had to go and pick up her little brother from one of his friend's house. She'll be back soon though..." Kira frowned at the spots as she handed the soaking wet black towel back to Tommy. "Funny though, I don't ever remember her mentioning a brother before though." Tommy shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to get himself some water. "Can I get you anything Kira?" Tommy called from the kitchen looking at her the best he could past the wall. "Um, just a bottle of water please." Kira replied, adding a 'honey' at the end softly.

Tommy returned and sat beside Kira with a smile. He handed her the bottle of water, holding onto it a little tighter as she tried to pry it from his grasp. Of course it was in all fun of course, so Tommy let go of the bottle as he saw a more determined look come across her face. "Did you say something else Kira?" Tommy looked over at her, his eyes locking onto hers. "Oh, no I didn't say anything." Kira looked down at the edge of the black coffee table, her cheeks reddening even more. She didn't think he would hear her. Tommy shrugged it off and gulped down some of the water happily. It still didn't make sense...Tammy could have just taken Kira back with her instead of leaving her here. Oh well, Tommy always enjoyed Kira's company. She was...different to say the least. "Dr. O?" Tommy looked up at Kira and smiled slightly. "What is it?" Kira sat the bottle on the table and turned to him, her eyes full of seriousness. "Well...See, I like this guy but..." "But?" "Well, theres an age difference and...I'm not to sure he's even interested in me. We've known each-other for awhile and we're pretty close, but still...We're so different but I can't stop thinking about him." Tommy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, nodding his head as Kira spoke. He had a vague idea of who she was referring to, but of course that wasn't right. "Well Kira, I can only tell you this: You'll never know what could've happened between you two if you don't take the chance right now. If he doesn't like you...well, he obviously doesn't know the real you."

Kira took Tommy's words to heart. He was right, if she didn't take this chance...well, it might never come again. Kira gave her lips a quick lick to make sure that they weren't chapped and then..well, took her chance. Kira's full lips crashed against Tommy's, and her hands clasped his cheeks softly. Kira kept her eyes closed to keep herself from seeing Tommy's possible disgust. Although, if she had her eyes open it would be far from disgust. In fact, it wasn't long before Tommy wound his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. However, once Tommy finally realized what they were doing he flung himself off of Kira, his heart's pounding feeling his ears. "Kira." Tommy turned around and saw Tammy standing at the door, a smile on her face. "I'm back, lets go." Tammy turned around and with a large smile on her face skipped back down Tommy's driveway to her car. Kira raised herself, purse in hand and took out a folded piece of paper; a heart decorating the front. Tommy took the note in hand and watched as Kira and her friend drove away.

Tommy and Kira hadn't seen each-other since their kiss. There was no danger in Reefside...for now, and school was still being repaired. Although in three days they would all go back and then the next day they would be able to celebrate the end of a fantastic school year. Tommy's eyes were glued to the note yet again. It was twelve o' clock...midnight. He was still up reading the note under the moon. What was he to do? Kira was obviously in love with him...but...how did he feel? It was true that Tommy felt very strongly for Kira, but he was always like that. Especially with...her. Tommy's mind drifted back to Kim his first true love. What was he going to do now with Kira? He hadn't cared for anyone as strongly as he cared for Kira...She was every man's dream: independent, intelligent, beautiful beyond belief, and compassionate. Still for another four days they would be teacher and student. Tommy closed his eyes. Another tough situation. It was as if his past forms came back to him all over again. Only, there was no violence. They all understood how badly Tommy felt. They also knew how badly he was hurting. It was easy to put on a tough front for a few hours a day, but when it came down to looking at yourself in the mirror everything melted away. What did he really want this time? Tommy spent the entire night staring at the note...something had to come to him. And it did; only when he looked deep inside of himself. The answer revealed itself.

The Dance

Tommy stood in the large crowd, his eyes searching every student's face. So, this was the end? His heart fell. Such good memories. He made his way to the stage and cut off the music. "All right everyone. Well...What can I say? Its been a long time coming and we've made it. The pain, the love, those brightest moments of ours and our darkest. We're still standing though. Although this is our last time together for tonight, don't forget anyone. Enjoy the party!" Everyone cheered and Tommy walked off the stage, a small frown on his face. What was happening to him? Conner and Ethan both jumped out of the crowd, giving Tommy a pat on his shoulders. "Nice speech Dr. - I mean, Tommy!" Conner smiled at his own joke to which Ethan just shook his head. "Yeah, it was good. Kira said she wanted to talk to you, she's over there." Ethan turned and pointed Tommy towards the rear entrance doors.

"May I have this dance?" Tommy extended his hand to the seated Kira. Kira jumped up happily, her drink sliding from her hand to the ground. "Of course!" They both made their way to the middle of the large crowd of dancing teens and Tommy grasped Kira's hand gently, while his arm moved slowly around her waist. Just as he planned a slow song came on, and they both began to rock back and forth. Kira nuzzled her head against Tommy's warm chest. "Tommy...?" Kira muttered his name softly, her eyes drifting up to him. "Hm?" Kira planted a soft kiss on his left cheek. "I love you." Tommy looked down and gently kissed Kira on her lips. "I love you to." Conner and Ethan had both been watching from afar. Once they saw the kiss Tommy gave they couldn't help but smile. "Thats romantic." Ethan commented, a small sigh escaping his lips before a girl came over to him, her eyes sparkling. "Wanna dance Ethan?" Ethan stood and took the girls hand, his long sleeved blue shirt standing out against her green blouse. Conner quickly grabbed Ethan's arm and gave him an odd look. Ethan simply laughed. "Sorry dude, Dr. O and Kira aren't the only ones in love."


End file.
